


And I am afraid you will walk away

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Stephen, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Yandere!Stephen, i don't know how to tag, jealous Stephen, that's all tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Though Stephen saw them, he looked at them that very same morning, while Tony was getting ready for the day, he saw their reflections in the mirror and he hated what he saw. The truth was, Stephen still had no fucking idea why Tony loved him, when the man could have every person on the globe, and probably in the entire multi-universe. He looked at them and realized something he has known way to well since the moment he woke up in a hospital bed: he was damaged goods.





	And I am afraid you will walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from metalandfood on Tumblr: _How about a Yandere!Stephen prompt? Stephen doesn't like it when Tony shows affection to people other than himself. It's very hard not to think violent thoughts about Tony's best friend and ex. Even though Tony only thinks of them as family members, Stephen can't help but think that one day Tony would pick them over him and he won't stand for it._  
>  That's the first time I write a yandere!au (I don't even know if this is a thing, but still) so I hope it's good enough. 
> 
> Nothing belong to me, un-betad.

A part of him knew it was wrong. A part of him knew that Tony loved him, for real, and that the person the genius fell in love with wasn’t the one who was throwing icy glances over the room, at the direction of James Rhodes.

Though Stephen saw them, he looked at them that very same morning, while Tony was getting ready for the day, he saw their reflections in the mirror and he hated what he saw.

The truth was, Stephen still had no fucking idea why Tony loved him, when the man could have every person on the globe, and probably in the entire multi-universe. He looked at them and realized something he has known way to well since the moment he woke up in a hospital bed: he was damaged goods.

He saw Tony’s eyes widening the moment he saw his hands, he saw how the man loathed those, despite repeating him otherwise every time. He knew better and understood, with time, how to detect a lie when he heard one. Tony was only extremely good in telling them, or maybe Stephen was stupid enough to believe someone could love him. He had no idea.

The only thing he knew was that he was being illusional if he thought Tony could really love him. Because it didn’t matter how much Stephen loved the genius, he knew he was going to dump on him the exact moment he would have seen the truth about the sorcerer.

And that was the reason why Stephen hated himself, for not being able to shout the jealousy monster which was threatening to make him stand and cross the distance between him and Tony, at the other side of the room, which was laughing with Rhodey and Carol, arms around his friends’ necks.

He breathed, closing his steel-blue eyes and trying to keep at bay the urge to portal them on another dimension. He was better than that. But he knew that the moment Tony would realize how a bad dead Stephen was he would have to walk away without second thoughts and Stephen couldn’t bear the idea of a life without Tony.

Even if he knew he was staring at the void in front of him, trying not to focus everyone’s attention on him. Stephen didn’t want to be forced to give an explanation. He wasn’t even sure he knew how and what to say to whatever who could notice what was going on in his mind.

Now Tony was whispering something in Rhodey’s ear, their heads dangerously too close. Since they have started to date, Stephen found himself questioning which was the relationship between Tony and James and he had actually been surprised in knowing that they had never been together. They, for sure, flirted a lot, and even if he knew that Tony behaved like that with everyone, he couldn’t stop to think that he would have chosen his best friend over him as soon as he would see Stephen’s true colours.

And that was the moment when he knew he was really growing at the scene in front of him, feeling his hands shaking worse than ever.

He hated himself, for that. He hated himself because he didn’t know from where all that jealousy came from. They were their teammates, even if Stephen wasn’t technically an Avenger, and he knew that, for the man he loved, they were like a family. But he couldn’t stop to think that everyone would have been better for Tony than Stephen was.

“Doctor,” A hand on his shoulder followed the voice, bringing Stephen to turn and look at the man in front of him. Bruce Banner was addressing his friendly and sort of shy smile to the Sorcerer Supreme. And Stephen could hear that fucking green-eyed monster (which wasn’t, surprising, the one which hid inside the man in front of him) growling at the newcomer because he knew Bruce and Tony had a story, back in the days of the New York battle.

“Doctor,” He replied and yes, that was a snarl, which felt into silence the moment Tony approached the two of them, hugging Bruce before intertwining his fingers with Stephen’s who was trying to don’t let his smile flickered the moment he saw how Tony gathered his friend.

Tony’s grip on his hand tightened and when Stephen turned his glance on the man, knowing it was adoring, in that moment and kind of hating himself for being so obvious about his enormous crush on his boyfriend. Though, the reason why he hated himself the most was that it was clear, by now, that Tony knew what was going on in the sorcerer’s mind.

He said nothing, for what Stephen was, immensely, grate. The last thing he wanted for was people starting questioning about his behaviour or the fact that the Supreme Sorcerer wasn’t sure about his own relationship. It wasn’t even because of his reputation, while Stephen was a proud man and he wouldn’t like that either, but because he knew he was being stupid and among the adjectives to describe Stephen Strange he couldn’t bear that specific one.

It was just once everyone else left and Stephen and Tony were alone in the Tower that the genius turned to look at him, a soft smile on his lips. “So, what’s wrong?” He asked, reducing the distance between them and kissing his boyfriend.

Stephen looked at his feet. He had no idea why, sometimes, his jealousy just became too much for him to keep it under control, but after that happened he always felt ashamed. “Nothing,” He answered.

Tony’s hand was on his chin a moment later, dragging his steel-blue eyes to draw into whiskey brown ones. A moment later, his voice was softer: “Speak with me, love.”

Stephen smiled, his heart happily aching at the name. “Just tell me you love me.” He said, in a whisper, even if he knew whatever would have followed was possibly just a lie.

“I love you,” Tony said. “I’ll always love you.” And maybe it was a lie, but it was the sweetest lie somebody ever told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Prompt and request are always open on [Tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/)


End file.
